The Wizard's Waltz
by Scattered Logic
Summary: At a Ministry fancy dress ball, Hermione makes a very public declaration. HG/SS


Severus stood in the corner of the Ministry Ballroom, glaring at anyone who wandered too close. The entire premise of the ball was ridiculous. Ostensibly a five-year anniversary celebration of the fall of Voldemort, instead it had devolved into a fancy dress affair, with guests wearing costumes of their favourite historical figures.

Harry and Ginny Potter danced by, dressed respectively as Godric Gryffindor and Gwenog Jones. There were assorted Helga Hufflepuffs and Rowena Ravenclaws, a few Merlins and Nimues, a glut of Albus Dumbledores and a plethora of Harry Potters in attendance, leaving no doubt as to the limited nature of wizarding history classes.

Severus had considered turning up as Salazar Slytherin just to see the sour expressions on everyone's faces, but as he had no desire to set off another round of public speculation as to his true motives during the war, he settled for his usual attire. However, he did add a hand-written badge that read _**I don't play dress up. Bugger off.**_

He supposed Hermione was in the room somewhere. They'd had an awful row yesterday, and he hadn't spoken to her since. Their relationship was strong for the most part, but while they'd been seeing each other for over a year, no one else knew about it. She claimed that she was being circumspect for his sake, wanting to avoid the public scrutiny that would accompany the news. However, Severus had begun to suspect that Hermione was being circumspect for _her_ sake, choosing to keep their relationship a secret rather than face the horrified reactions of her friends. He'd stated as much, and the argument had quickly escalated into bitter recriminations and hurt silence.

Severus refused to apologise. He wasn't the one who'd chosen to keep their relationship a secret, and as far as he was concerned, the apology was owed to him.

There was a lull as the charmed orchestra instruments stopped playing to re-tune themselves. Severus decided that a trip to the bar near the back of the room would make a suitable excuse to look for Hermione, but before he could move, the double doors leading into the ballroom slammed open with a reverberating crash.

The majority of the guests jumped at the noise, and several of them scrabbled instinctively for their wands, but everyone reacted in some way as the person who flung open the doors stalked through the centre of the ballroom, boot heels sharply clicking on the marble floor. Even Severus blinked at the sight. It was _him_. Or rather, it was someone dressed up as him.

Hermione's hair had been charmed black, and it must have taken an entire bottle of Sleekeazy to ensure her curly locks hung so limp and straight. The dragonhide boots she wore were buffed to a mirror gloss, and the cuffs of her frock coat exposed the requisite sliver of snow-white shirt. Rows of buttons at her wrists, ankles and breast were fastened neatly, and atop the coat and trousers, voluminous black robes billowed dramatically.

Hermione cut a swath through the room, scattering the more timid partygoers like sheep, then stopped in front of Severus.

Aware that stunned partygoers were watching, Severus was careful to keep his expression impassive, but the hard knot of tension that had lodged in his stomach since their argument yesterday eased.

Black eyes met eyes charmed temporarily black, and the last of the tension Severus felt dissolved at the warmth in Hermione's gaze.

Mindful of their audience, he sneered. "Your costume is inappropriate. I'm hardly an historical figure."

"You're my favourite person, and you're in the newest edition of _Hogwarts, a History_." She lifted her head, her voice strong and clear. "I'd say my attire is entirely appropriate."

"_Your_ attire? You've been at my wardrobe." He kept his voice flat.

"If you didn't intend me to use the passwords to your personal wards, you wouldn't have given them to me," she shot back.

He sniffed. "I didn't think you'd use them to nick my clothing."

The orchestra, finally re-tuned, struck the opening chords of _The Wizard's Waltz_, and Hermione smiled.

"May I have this dance?" she asked.

He drew out the moment by slowly looking her up and down. "I shouldn't think so. You'll expect to lead."

She arched an eyebrow, and held out her hand. "Dance with me anyway."

Severus matched her eyebrow for eyebrow but took her hand, and the _Daily Prophet_'s photographer snapped photo after photo as Severus Snape led Severus Snape onto the dance floor.

Contrary to her words, she allowed him to lead the dance, and they made a slow circuit of the room, resolutely ignoring the shocked faces and scandalised murmurs.

"I thought it best to make a public gesture after our... misunderstanding," she said softly.

"You've accomplished your goal," Severus said, a faint smile curling the edges of his mouth.

The gossiping whispers soon become a dull roar underscoring their every step. They swung past Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, standing side by side. Severus couldn't resist smirking at the surprise on Potter's face and the confusion on Weasley's. But a second glance revealed that Potter's gaze was fixed on Hermione, and as Severus watched, Potter's expression turned thoughtful. It was Severus' turn to be surprised when Potter glanced around at the snickering crowd with narrowed eyes and said something to Weasley.

In a blatant show of solidarity, Potter led Ginny out onto the dance floor to join Hermione and Severus. Ron Weasley and Hannah Abbott quickly followed the Potters, along with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood.

"Your friends are being disgustingly supportive." Severus nodded toward the other couples dancing alongside them.

"That's what friends _do_, and I know they want me to be happy," Hermione answered.

"Oi, Hermione," Ron whispered from their left. "Are you sure about this?" Ron's gaze flicked to Severus then back to Hermione.

"Very sure," Hermione replied with a smile.

Ron's expression was dubious, but he nodded. "All right, but if _he_ ever dresses up as _you_, I don't want to know about it."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Written for the droxy_fangirls community on LJ in appreciation for everything Droxy does for the fandom. Thanks to Shiv5468 for the Brit-pick and to Ginny_Weasley31 for pointing out the obvious.


End file.
